


A Faire Deal

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Kilts, M/M, Mock Case Fic, Multi, Renaissance Faires, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: There were times when Stephanie seriously questioned her life choices. Watching Jason try to argue with a man in checkered tights and a bright yellow feather in his hat over whether his knife was real or not while trying to enter the Gotham Renaissance Faire was one of them.





	A Faire Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarityhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/gifts).

> I received this prompt from clarityhiding FOREVER ago. It just always wanted to turn into a chapter fic or turn into a decided JayTim fic with a side of Stephanie. Steph is just too much fun to turn into a third wheel, so when I finally came up with this idea, I ran with it. A massive thank you to njw to beta reading this (and getting it back to me so quickly)!
> 
> There was also much kilt research done here. You know, just to make sure of little things like accuracy. Nothing at all to do with hot guys wearing nothing but tartan. >_>

There were times when Stephanie seriously questioned her life choices. Watching Jason try to argue with a man in checkered tights and a bright yellow feather in his hat over whether his knife was real or not (it was) while trying to enter the Gotham Renaissance Faire was one of them.   
  
“Remind me why I’m here again?” she quietly asked Tim, who was standing beside her in what was probably an authentic kilt shipped direct from Scotland. It was a nice kilt, she’d grant it that. The red tartan was shot through with black and green, and unless her eyes were mistaken, that was a flash of gold thread glinting in the sunlight.  
  
“Because I need you to help me convince Jason that we’re here for a case and not just to have fun.”   
  
“Right. Good luck with that.”  
  
“You’re here, aren’t you?” Tim arched a brow.   
  
“You paid for all of this.” She gestured to her ye olde pirate wench outfit that was doing amazing things for her breasts while still allowing her to breathe. Her blouse was even a rich, vibrant purple, a massive plus, and complimented her bustier. The skirt she could do without, but it was full and looked great with the boots. Earlier, when she’d gotten dressed, she wondered how Tim knew all her sizes and immediately laughed at herself. This was Tim, who knew the curves of her body even better than she did. “Do you expect me to wear it again?”   
  
“Call it an investment.” Tim’s eyes shone as Jason finally entered the fairgrounds sans the knife. He also wore a kilt, one that looked just as dashing as Tim’s and in similar colors. Which made sense because wasn’t that what clansmen did, wear the same plaid to denote kinship?

Steph wasn’t ashamed to admit her knowledge of such things were limited to _Braveheart _and the brief lecture from Tim earlier when they were dressing for the Faire. Most of it went in one ear and out the other while she watched her partner wrap the kilt in place. 

There was another thing she knew that Jason didn’t – Tim wasn’t wearing underwear. He had to be planning something, she just knew it, but whether it was for her or for Jason’s benefit, that was the real mystery. Either way, she was bound to enjoy herself because Tim made sure to never let her feel like the third wheel whenever the three of them were together. 

And really, who could be disappointed when there were kilts involved? The very thought evoked images of strong, rugged men who wandered the moors of yore wearing nothing but their plaid. Even the billowy shirts and the tartans they wore over their shoulders looked yummy, as did their black scowls as they battled for the hand of yon fair maiden. 

Stephanie blinked, coming back to reality as she realized she was staring at Jason and the thundercloud that was his unshaven expression.

“They took my knife,” Jason announced, sounding incredibly put out by the fact.   
  
“Told you not to bring that.” She laughed his look of utter disgust. “Did they give you a claim ticket for later?”  
  
“Fuck off, Blondie.” He glared at her and then at Tim. “You can’t tell me you don’t have something hidden somewhere.” 

He did, and Steph knew exactly where. This was a perk of sleeping over at Tim’s apartment last night, in addition to getting treated to breakfast.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tim blinked innocently and looped his arms around the two of them, walking away from the entrance while dragging them along. “Come on. We’ve got work to do.” 

* * *

As far as Stephanie could tell, the “target” was some normal person Tim picked at random and made up a semi-nefarious backstory for, one that was just sordid enough to pique Jason’s interest. The story had to have been planned, otherwise Tim wouldn’t have been able to drag Jason here even with the promise to buy him something sharp and pointy. Well, dull and pointy. Any edged weapon purchased here needed to be honed first before it could be considered something other than a bludgeon. 

Luckily, their target enjoyed shopping and performances in equal measure, so Steph relished the time they spent sitting. Breaking in her new boots hadn’t been a priority over the last week and she was regretting that now.

A pewter shop captivated all three of them, with Jason and Tim starting an impromptu game of chess as Steph browsed around and kept their target in sight. She hoped the guy would head to the next performance soon because her toes were killing her. Why didn’t she break these boots in when she had the chance?

Right, because she had a paper due and an actual case from hell. 

In the next shop over, their target stepped out, moving on at a slow saunter with his friends. 

Steph spared a glance at the guys and caught Jason’s eye. She looked outside the shop and back, not saying a word. Jason nodded and made another move, which had Tim frowning harder. 

A war was brewing there, and she was glad to stay out of it. Dick-measuring contests weren’t her thing, even though this was one of the rare times Jason and Tim’s competitive streaks ever rose to the surface. Chess games between them could last for hours. 

“I think I’ll check out the next shop. Don’t take forever,” she announced, leaving the two behind. 

The fake target hadn’t gone into another shop but was instead heading toward a beer tent. It was far too early for that in Steph’s opinion so she just followed along with a quiet sigh, hoping she could buy an overpriced water bottle on Tim’s dime. Or lemonade. That sounded even better, and her dry throat agreed. 

She was almost at the front of the line when a strong arm clad in unbleached cotton snaked around her waist. 

“Looks like I timed that perfectly,” Jason’s breath tickled her ear over the din of the crowd. 

“I should make you wait,” Steph growled. “I’ve been in line for ten minutes now and my feet are killing me.”

Jason laughed, the rich sound sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. “Not my fault. Tim decided to buy the chess set, so he’s dealing with that.” The much taller man pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. “So...did you know how fantastic the view is from here?”

Steph sighed and dug an elbow into his ribs. The vast expanse of cleavage her blouse revealed had been a sore point between her and Tim when she tried the costume on for the first time. Sunscreen was definitely a close friend today because the last thing she needed was burned boobs. “I am. This is the last time I let Tim pick out my costume.”

“You’re not wearing a bra.” 

“No kidding. Not with this kind of bustier. Or blouse. Ruins the off-the-shoulder effect.”

“The things we do for drama. I wonder where we all learned it from?” The question was rhetorical and Steph knew it. Jason continued, “I might need to have a word with Tim though. Something tells me he didn’t mean for the entire world to get the free show. Just us.” 

Steph leaned back into Jason’s chest, mostly because it helped take the pressure off her aching feet. “I appreciate the offer to be my knight in plaid armor, but I already gave him a piece of my mind about it. And it’s not too much of a free show. Nipple pasties are wonderful things.”

Jason laughed again as they inched forward, apparently not minding that he was all but supporting her deadweight. “Does Tim know?”

“Nope.”

“I love it. Seriously though, knowing him, he’s got something planned for both of us. We didn’t have to wear costumes just to follow this guy around.” 

“You’re probably right. When and where are the real questions here.”

“When had better be after I get a beer or two. I don’t care that it’s fall and the weather is fucking gorgeous, it’s still day and this shit is thirsty work.”

“I’ll drink to that.” 

* * *

Jason was absolutely right when he said Tim must have hatched plans to spend some time alone with his significant others. They didn’t know how right until their fake target wandered into the replica of a medieval castle.

“That is so overpriced.” Jason made a face when he saw the entrance had its own separate cover charge. “I don’t care if you’re paying, Tim. I’m not going in there.”

Tim huffed a sigh. “Fine. You watch the exit while Steph and I follow.” 

Steph didn’t miss Jason’s wink as they got in line. “Who are you trying to kid, Tim? Jason’s got to have figured it out by now. He’s not an idiot.” 

“He’d have said something,” Tim replied, taking her hand and swinging lightly like they were teenagers on a date. Well, it wasn’t as though they were that far out of their teens, but still. “All he’s going to do is make a quick beer run and park his butt outside the exit until he has to move.”

“Can we switch? My feet are killing me.” Sitting in the shade with any kind of beverage sounded perfect right about now. 

Tim frowned. “You’ve had those boots for a week. Why didn’t you break them in?”

“Because I had other things to do than wear period accurate boots around my apartment in the evening.” Steph sighed, not liking the forlorn look on Tim’s face. “I’m sorry. I know you just want to have some fun with all three of us together. It happens so rarely, and you must have put some effort into making sure these,” She plucked her blouse, “arrived on time.”

“I did,” Tim conceded, handing over the cash to enter the exhibit to a man dressed like an executioner. 

“What’s with the costumes anyway?” she asked when they stepped inside. Away from the sun, it was already cooler, even if the air wasn’t moving much. “You’d think you would get enough of them considering our night jobs.”

“Those aren’t costumes. They’re uniforms.”

“I fail to see the distinction.”

Tim grinned, his features partially in shadow from the dim lighting. “Uniforms are something we _have_ to wear. Costumes are something we _want_ to wear.”

Steph had a feeling she knew what he was trying to get at. “You have a costume kink you want to explore, don’t you?”

“However did you guess?” Tim winked and swung her hand again. “When I say when, hold tight and follow me. We should be able to find some privacy right...about..._here.”_

He pushed on what Steph thought was an empty wall, opening it just wide enough for them to slip through the gap. 

“How did you know this was even here?” she asked, looking around the narrow space. It was lit even more dimly than the exhibit rooms. 

Tim didn’t stop there, walking briskly to their right and up a flight of stairs. “I stopped by the other night to check out their surveillance system and security. It sucks by the way. So many gaps, but during a busy day like this, employees and volunteers are everywhere. I poked around a few of the larger structures and found this by accident. You can tell it’s not used regularly. I set up a few cameras of my own and no one has been back here at all since I did.”

“This is why we’re here on a Sunday, isn’t it? So you could monitor all the places you picked out for sex?” Steph had to admit, it was very Tim. 

“Pretty much.” Tim led her into a small room filled with props, most of which were covered with thin layers of dust, as was the grimy window. “I don’t think anyone has been here since the Faire opened last month. They set up everything they wanted then and are ignoring the rest. So that means we’re in the clear.”

Tim’s grin was rather engaging as he drew her in close. 

Steph played along. It was about time she had some fun in this silly costume. “And what about Jason?”

“If he wasn’t such a stubborn ass, he’d be in here too.”

“Hate to break it to you, but the employees are probably trained on how long it takes people to pass through the exhibit. You and Jason always take forever to finish.” 

“Then it’s a good thing I’ve been on edge since we left my apartment.” Tim drew her hand within the folds of his kilt. 

He was right. His cock was half hard already. 

“This can’t be just from the anticipation, is it?” Steph knew Tim, knew he had to have something else ready and waiting. 

“Go further back.”

Her fingers trailed over his sac and down his perineum, making him shiver under her touch. It was empowering, having this man at her mercy. Tim was so many things to so many different people, her included. But right here, right now, he was her lover and this was a title she had to share with only one other person. It was something she did willingly because Jason was just as starved for touch and affection as Tim was. This wasn’t the only reason she shared Tim with him, or herself, but it had played a massive factor in her decision to do so. 

There was a plug in Tim’s ass. 

Steph leaned into his chest and laughed quietly. “I swear, if people knew just how kinky you are, they’d never take you seriously again.”

“I should have started sooner like Dick,” Tim admitted, pressing a kiss on top of her head. 

“But then we wouldn’t have all the Boy Virgin jokes.”

Tim kissed her forehead and made his way to her cheek, then down the side of her neck, his breath tickling the skin. “I was a late bloomer.”

No kidding. But if the last couple of years had proven anything, he was more than making up for lost time. 

“Well, if you don’t get moving, then there’s something else we’ll be late for.” Steph stroked the plug for good measure, tugging it in and out. “How did you even make it here with this thing in anyway?”

In her ear, Tim moaned, low and long. “Very carefully. It was easier once we got out of the car.” 

“I’ll bet.” She rocked the plug again, changing the angle. “What do you want to do?” 

“As long as I can make you come at least once, I’m happy with whatever.” Tim tongued the side of her neck, then nibbled at a spot just behind her ear. 

“Then you better get started.” Steph drew away long enough to sit on the edge of a heavy looking chest. Her feet thanked her for the effort. 

They were even happier when Tim knelt and hiked them both over his shoulders, his clever fingers kneading at her sore calves as they worked their way under her skirts. 

“You okay with this?” 

Steph nodded. “If we’re caught, it’s not me wandering around with a plug in their ass. Jason’s going to love it.” 

“That was the plan.” 

Under her skirts, Tim massaged his way up her legs, mouth trailing after, teasing and mouthing her skin seemingly at random. It was his favorite way to rile her up when time was short. He touched her everywhere except where she wanted him most. 

Steph sighed as his hot breath finally reached her sensitive folds and giggled when Tim paused. 

“You’re wearing underwear.” He sounded more than a little put out by the fact. 

“Not all of us are wearing kilts.” 

“Yeah, but...” Tim didn’t finish and instead licked over the heated fabric, a finger already working its way under to stroke her clit. “I thought it was kinda obvious since, well, _kilts_.” 

“In case you missed it,” Steph paused, sucking in a breath as Tim’s tongue joined his finger. “I’m not wearing a kilt,” she finished. 

Tim was too busy to reply and that was fine with her. His tongue stroked and pressed against her while his hands massaged the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Muscled to be sure, because one simply didn’t run across Gotham’s rooftops most nights without that level of endurance. 

Steph tossed her head back and moaned softly as Tim slipped a finger inside, tracing the outside of her entrance, slick from her desire. His tongue didn’t stop moving against her clit and it wasn’t long before that familiar warmth made itself known as her body prepared for release.

A loud shout from outside, followed by raucous laughter brought her back to the present, to where they _were._

Time. They were running out of time.

She tapped on Tim’s back with a heel, and he peeked from under her skirts to look at her. His lips shone from spit and her own juices.

“What?” he asked, licking the corner of his mouth.

“Wrap yourself up and show me what else is under that kilt,” Steph replied with a saucy grin. She slid further back on the chest, spreading her legs wider.

Tim gaped, even as his hand dropped to the sporran that was undoubtedly brushing against his own erection to fish out a condom. “Do you have any idea what you look like right now?”

“A blowsy pirate wench who needs a good fuck to be kept in line?” 

“Steph!” 

She laughed and hauled her skirts higher. “You can’t tell me you didn’t order this costume without pervy intentions, Mr. I’m-Wearing-A-Plug-So-My-Boyfriend-Can-Fuck-Me-Later.” 

Tim finished readjusting the sporran so it wasn’t in the way and hitched his kilt up to reveal his cock. “Okay, you caught me. I ordered all of our costumes with the express purpose of having a chance to fuck you both while wearing them.” 

“Good luck with getting Jason to unclench enough to let you in,” she teased, watching Tim rip open the condom and roll it on. “You know how he is.” 

Their third wasn’t exactly shy, but Steph was certain Tim wouldn’t be getting anywhere near that magnificent ass until tonight. Jason, for lack of better words, needed to be seduced into taking a cock and that simply wasn’t something Tim had time for here.

“There’s always later.” Tim grinned and stepped forward, hands stroking up her thighs once more. “Now, wench. Are you ready for me or do I need to turn you over my knee?” 

“That only works if I’m not wearing panties.” Steph giggled as Tim kissed her again, the taste of her strong on his tongue. 

“When we’re done here, I doubt you will be.” With that, Tim tugged her soaked underwear to the side and pressed the tip of his blunt cock against her entrance. 

“Promises, promises.” 

“I intend to deliver.” 

Words were lost for a time as he slid all the way in, rocking his hips back and forth, slowly at first, then faster as need overtook them both once more. Steph wrapped her arms around Tim’s neck and held on, trusting in her partner to keep her from falling off the trunk. The skirts were nothing but a hinderance as far as she was concerned, keeping her from feeling the full press of Tim’s body against hers. She loved being enveloped in those arms, of being held close, of feeling _safe_. It was strange considering how hard she’d had to fight to get where she was today, to be accepted, but there was always going to be a part of her that derived a great amount of pleasure from being held in those strong arms. 

Breaths mingling, their bodies moved as one, and Steph rode the glorious rush of adrenaline hard, coming just as another shout from outside echoed through the room. 

Tim’s hips stuttered as he ground himself into the vice-like clamp of her body, his jagged breathing indicating he’d found his own release. 

They stayed locked together for a moment, before Tim slipped out and drew away. His bangs clung to his forehead, sticky with sweat. Steph didn’t even want to know what she looked like. Glowing was not a word that could be used to describe her after sex. A cool shower sounded utterly fantastic right about now, mostly to clean the tacky dampness left over between her thighs. 

“Here,” Tim said, digging into the sporran again to hand her a sealed, single-use feminine wipe. 

“You thought of everything, didn’t you?” Steph accepted it and felt beneath her skirts, grimacing at just how soaked her underwear were. Looks like Tim was right about ditching them because there was no way she wanted to wear these in that condition. 

“I just want today to be perfect,” he replied, removing the used condom, knotting it, then slipping it into a small ziploc baggie that he placed back into the pouch. He fished out another and held it out for her. 

She eyed the bag and laughed. “Fine, but you’re the one carrying my soiled panties around all day, got it?” 

“Deal.”

* * *

Jason wore a knowing smirk by the time they caught up with him. “You guys have fun?” he asked, beer in hand as he idly watched the target browse through a leather goods shop. 

“Very much,” Tim replied, grabbing the cup from him to take a long sip. 

It made Steph thirsty just watching them, but beer was not her drink of choice before noon. “Did we miss anything?” she asked, trying to keep up the semblance of working a case. She doubted the façade would last much longer, but Tim was ever the optimist. 

“If by anything, you mean nothing, then sure.” Jason took his cup back and finished the beer in one big swallow. “You’re still underage, remember?” 

“Since when has that stopped me? Or you, for that matter?” Tim glared, but Steph elbowed him hard in the side to cut of the pending argument. They all knew Tim’s twenty-first birthday was only a month away. 

“Hey, I’m thirsty. Get me some water?” She even batted her eyes, which had both men laughing since she always exaggerated the motion. 

“Sure. Behave yourselves and keep following that guy.” 

Jason snickered as Tim walked away. “You’ve got him whipped, you know that, right?” 

“No more than you do.” Steph shrugged and sat down in the shade of the tree, making sure to arrange her skirts so no one got an accidental peep show. This was supposed to be family friendly place after all.

“Did he happen to say when my turn is?” 

She gave him a knowing smile. “No, but I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised by just how well prepared he is.” 

“He’s not wearing underwear, is he?” 

“Are you?” 

“Who the hell wears underwear beneath a kilt? I’m letting it all hang free today.” Jason even swished his hips from side to side, sending his kilt swaying. “So, is he?” 

It was on the tip of Steph’s tongue to spoil Tim’s little surprise, but she resisted. “No, he’s not wearing underwear either.” 

“Good.” 

Chuckling to herself, Steph wondered who would be more surprised when Jason’s turn came. She doubted the man standing beside her hadn’t formulated some sort of a plan to get under Tim’s kilt by now. Was she the only one here who didn’t have sex on the brain?

Jason swayed again, just for laughs, and she caught sight of the back of his thighs. Strong and thick as tree trunks, it was safe to say she was as obsessed with them as Tim. They’d made her come more than once, bare skin against her sensitive folds. Who needed a cock when friction was your friend? 

“Does that mean you’re not wearing underwear either?” Jason’s voice tore Steph from her thoughts. 

She grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

* * *

The charade lasted for another hour before Jason copped to it. The lunch tent was warm and crowded, raucous laughter and loud conversations surrounding them. Their pretend target was a few tables away, devouring a large sausage with a group of friends.  
  
“There’s no case, is there?” he asked, turkey drumstick in one hand and another overpriced beer in the other.   
  
“What makes you think that?” Tim replied, snapping a picture of him. It was his good camera, the one that he used more often when he was getting his sneak on during surveillance. The wide strap around his neck clashed horribly with his traditional outfit.

Steph rested an elbow on picnic table, leaning closer to hear over the crowd.

“You’re letting me drink this.” Jason held up the plastic cup. “If we were really working, you wouldn’t have let me anywhere near the beer.”

“You think I could have stopped you without making a scene?” 

“I already know you do whatever you want and have no qualms about dragging Blondie and me along for the ride. Why did you have to lie and make up a case? You coulda just asked.” 

Tim looked down, a touch of color flooding his cheeks. “I didn’t think you’d want to. Especially in costume.”

Jason reached across the table and nudged Tim’s chin up with the tip of his turkey leg, smearing juice across the bottom of it. “We wear costumes all the time. What makes these special?”

“Those are uniforms,” Tim protested, wiping the grease on the back of his hand. “These, these are for fun.” 

“You’ve got a costume kink, don’t you?” 

Steph snickered. “He most definitely does. I’m surprised something like this hasn’t happened sooner.” 

She didn’t miss the assessing look in Jason’s eye. Interesting. Unless she was wildly off the mark, it was entirely possible her guys shared the same kink.

From Tim’s raised brow, it looked like he’d picked up on the same thing. 

Great. Fantastic. Steph returned to her bread bowl and the beef stew slopped within. This probably meant corsets and uncomfortable shoes in her future. 

Or the old Robin uniform. The green scalies might have been part of a full body leotard originally, but the costume market didn’t know that. Replica green panties were all the rage in Gotham, and she’d heard Jason and Tim comment about them before. 

Maybe she should just jumpstart things and buy a pair. Could be fun, causing jaws to drop when she opened her front door to them, wearing just those and a red bra, maybe with a little yellow cape for the final touch. Yeah, that would be a blast. Two of the strongest men in Gotham, no, the world, at her feet, begging to get into her undies. 

What a power trip.

* * *

“How much longer we gonna be here?” Jason asked, yawning wide as Tim led them into the grassy common area off to the side of the jousting arena. The afternoon had been a long one, filled with shows and shopping. Most of the purchases Tim had arranged for delivery, but Jason insisted on carrying his new belt knife, dull though it was.

“I told you, until close.” Tim walked with determination to a sprawling oak tree at the back of the field that cast shade over a good half of the enclosed park along the perimeter of the Faire grounds. Amazing how only a rickety wooden fence was all that separated fantasy from reality.

Stephanie rushed forward. “Shade. Finally.” She plopped down against the base of the tree and fished a water bottle out of her bag. “My feet hurt.” 

“I warned you to break in those boots,” Tim muttered for the umpteenth time, taking a seat beside her and accepting the half empty bottle she passed over. 

Jason settled down heavily on the other side of Tim, barely visible around the broad trunk. “What’s the plan, then?” 

Tim shrugged and handed the rest of the water to Jason. “Most everyone is at the last joust, so I thought we’d take a bit of a breather here and enjoy the peace and quiet.” 

It was quiet, Steph will grant him that. The cool breeze that had been blowing for most of the day was muted here beneath the tree but in the canopy above, leaves rustled, and the shadows cast upon the ground shifted constantly. In the distance came cries and shouts from the arena as the White Knight began his battle against the Black Knight in a constant show of good versus evil. 

“Why is the Black Knight always considered evil?” she asked idly, not really expecting an answer. 

“Blood magic,” Jason replied without missing a beat.

“Huh?”

Tim chuckled. “The answer is always blood magic.”

“That makes no sense.”

“The Black Knight is supposed to be evil and therefore a practitioner of black magic. Which is often blood magic.” 

“Why am I dating two of the biggest nerds in the world?”

“Because we look fantastic in kilts,” Jason replied with a low chuckle. “I dare you to find a pair of better looking nerds than us.”

This was fair.

“Fine, you win.” Steph arranged her skirts around her and closed her eyes. “Mind if I take a nap? I never thought I’d say this, but I’m sick of the sun.”

“Go for it.” She felt a soft brush of lips against her cheek from Tim. “We’ll wake you when the joust is over.”

“And then we can go home?”

“And then we can go home,” Tim promised. “I’ll even massage your feet later.”

“Jason’s better at it.”

Jason snorted. “I’m not touchin’ your sweaty feet until after you’ve taken a shower.”

“Like you’re one to talk. I can smell your manly BO from here.”

“Blow me.”

“Ask Tim, I’m sure he won’t mind the stench. He’s pretty ripe too.”

“Hey!”

Steph ignored the muttered protests beside her and dozed in the shade, lulled by the leaves and distant cheers. How long she was out of it, she wasn’t sure, but it couldn’t have been long. There were low voices speaking beside her and fuzzily, she became aware Tim wasn’t beside her anymore. Blinking herself awake, a low grunt met her ears, one that she was all too familiar with. 

Turning her head, she saw Tim sitting in Jason’s lap happily making friends with his boyfriend’s tongue. Jason’s hands were nowhere to be seen, hidden under the fabric of Tim’s kilt. There was no mistaking the fact that Jason’s kilt was spread wide and that Tim’s happened to ever so carefully conceal what was occurring beneath his.

It was about time. Jason had been bitching to her about his turn all afternoon.

She whipped her head away, looking around the common area. It was still mostly empty, another couple sitting under the shade of different tree closer to the little white picket fence they entered through earlier. From that angle, Jason and Tim were completely concealed by the trunk of the large oak.

Another sound, this time a groan and Steph peeked back to see Tim actively riding Jason’s cock now. Their eyes met and he grinned lazily. 

“Guess we weren’t quiet enough.” 

“Nope.” She bit her lip, trying not to laugh at Jason as he startled, breaking out of the rhythm he was so intent on. 

“Fuck, Blondie. Can’t a guy have a little privacy here?” 

“You’re in a place where this could very easily get you arrested for public indecency.” 

“What’s indecent is the way you’re hidin’ your tits.” Jason’s eyes cracked open. “Not sure about Timmy here, but the number of guys I wanted to punch in the nuts for staring too long has gotta be over fifty.” He punctuated his statement with a sharp roll of his hips that had Tim moaning again. 

“Please, Steph?” Tim begged, doing something under the kilt that had Jason’s eyes rolling back into his head. “Show us?” 

Beneath her blouse, she could feel her nipples harden. The power that she held in her hands was dizzying, the knowledge that simply playing with her breasts in front of them would quite possibly send them both over the edge. 

“Fine.” 

They grinned broadly as she scooted over, pressing a thigh against Tim’s calf where it rested on the ground outside the thickly muscled thighs that kept him spread open. It was hard not to enjoy a good ride on Jason and the man aimed to please. 

Slowly, Steph reached into her blouse and teased at the delicate skin of her breasts. They were mostly free, supported from below by her bustier. The entire ensemble had been surprisingly comfortable, save for the boots. Under her deep purple blouse, two nipple pasties concealed her nipples from the world. As she peeled one off, she chuckled and pulled it out, holding it up between her fingers. “Did you know I was wearing this?”

Tim’s jaw dropped, but as he tried to protest, Jason snapped his hips again and a dazed look returned to his face as the fat cock drove in harder.

“Did you know about the plug, Blondie?” Jason asked, hands firmly planted on either side of Tim’s hips to bounce him harder.

“Yup.”

“Figured.”

Steph dragged a finger over the edge of her blouse, working the fabric lower with each swipe. It was a tease and she loved it, dragging out the reveal of her dark pink areola and tight bud. Revealing one should be enough. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Do I look like I’m mad?”

“You look like a man who’s finally getting fucked.”

“Damn right, I am.” Jason punctuated the statement with another roll of his hips and Tim’s eyes disappeared into the back of his head.

She smirked, plucking at the fabric that jutted out over her nipple. The intensity of both their stares made her want to squirm, and she wished she dared to slip a hand under her own skirt. It would be easy enough since her panties were still tucked into Tim’s sporran, but unlike the guys, she was better visible from the park entrance.

“Come on, Steph,” Tim whined, voice utterly wrecked. Just how long had she been napping? The only time it sounded like that was after Jason’s cock had been making friends with his tonsils. “I’m so close.”

Jason nodded, mouth hanging open as he fucked harder into Tim. “Show us your pretty tits, Blondie.”

Power _trip_. Seriously.

Steph bit her lip, trying not to smile. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please?” Tim tried, but Jason barked a sharp laugh.

“I’ll give you that foot rub when we get back to Tim’s.”

Definitely the better offer. Steph trailed her finger lower, tugging the fabric down even more. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

A little slip of the fabric revealed her furled bud, rosy and waiting to be touched.

Tim seized, eyes glazing over as he came. He’d always been visual, the tease turning him on just as much, if not more, than the act itself.

Jason was a little harder to please and he reached out around Tim to touch. “C’mere,” he ordered, and Steph complied, glancing over her shoulder to make sure they hadn’t attracted an audience.

“Make it quick,” she said, bracing herself against the rough bark of the tree.

“You think I’m gonna last long with your tits in my face? I don’t think so.” Jason punctuated the statement by licking her bared nipple and drawing it into his warm mouth, sucking hard.

A thrill of pleasure shot through Steph’s veins, her nerves lighting on fire. They were going to be caught if this kept up for much longer, she knew it. And, if she were being honest with herself, the thought excited her that much more.

Tim whined again as Jason’s thrusts grew more erratic and deeper before sighing hard as Jason stilled beneath him, finding his release.

He unlatched from her nipple with one last sweep of his tongue, teal eyes burning into her own. “Thanks, Blondie. I’ll make it up to ya later.”

Cheers from the joust erupted behind them and a loud voice announced the White Knight had prevailed. The last event of the day was over.

They could leave. Finally.

Steph leaned down and captured Jason’s lips with her own, ignoring Tim as he scrambled out of Jason’s lap. “I’ll hold you to that,” she whispered.

“You know I’m good for it.” Jason fondled her breast one last time before tucking it back inside her blouse. “Especially if these are on display.”

“Does that mean you’ll rub my feet too if I leave the kilt on?” Tim asked, nudging himself into the mix and kissing them both. “And maybe something else?”

Steph shoved Tim aside, laughing as she stood and readjusted her costume. “You are such a horndog today.”

“Can you blame me?” Tim grinned up at her from the matted grass. “I’ve got my two favorite people right here, having fun and wearing cool costumes. Costumes I can’t wait to help remove later.” He punctuated the last statement with a waggle of his brows.

“Later will come a lot sooner if we leave now.”

“But there’s still the closing ceremony!”

_“Tim!”_

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "The answer is always blood magic" with JayTimSteph.


End file.
